This application is to remodel seriously antiquated (mid-1950s) space for use by the synthetic chemists of the Department of Medicinal Chemistry (DMC) at the UK. Because of deficiencies in the number and condition of vented fume hoods and other facilities, the laboratories are underutilized. In addition, it is critical that these laboratories be refitted to conform to contemporary safety standards. Ongoing air-handling, electrical, and life safety improvements in Malott Hall have made the remodeling of individual laboratories feasible. The complete renovation of these laboratories will accommodate 60-65 percent more medicinal chemistry researchers who can safely utilize the space than the number who can utilize it presently. This will allow an orderly growth of research staff for the rapidly expanding National Institutes of Health (NIH)-supported research programs within the DMC. In FY 2001, the faculty of the DMC were Principal Investigators (PIs) on NIH awards totaling over 23 percent of the NIH dollars received by UK. The DMC will add ten faculty in FY 2003, requiring more efficient use of existing space. The space to be remodeled is designed for the organic synthesis-related work of the six faculty identified as occupants of the renovated space. Furthermore, it will allow the consolidation of the synthetic work into one area of the building. Remodeling of older areas will take pressure from the newer space (1981) where faculty of the four other departments will be primarily housed. The DMC is highly productive, but that productivity is currently being jeopardized by facilities that are in dire need of renovation.